Et s'il n'en reste qu'un
by foolishBee
Summary: FICTION. Résumé disponible juste avant la préface. - Ne pas se fier à la préface.
1. Préface

Re-bonsoir :)

Puisque j'ai un peu de temps, j'en profite pour vous poster la préface et le prologue de ma première fiction.

Comme une présentation s'impose, here we go:

**Personnage principal :** Hinata Hyûga

**Personnages secondaires :** Ino Yamanaka - Konan Satô - Temari no Sabaku - Tenten Morino - Naruto Uzumaki -

Kiba Inuzuka - Karin Fukuda - Sakura Haruno - Shikamaru Nara - Gaara no Sabaku - Sasuke Uchiha

**Pairings :** HH & GS - SH & KI - HH & NU - IY & KI - IY & SU - TS & SN

**Disclaimer :** Le manga "Naruto" appartient à l'illustre mangaka qu'est M. Kishimoto

**Genre **U.A. - Slice of Life - Angst - Romance - Drame _  
_

**Rating:** T (+16)

Vous pouvez me poser toutes sortes de questions au sujet de cette fiction sur mon second blog **soiledcatharsis_ (sur skyrock)_** dont le lien se trouve désormais sur mon profil. Je ne suis pas certaine de publier cette fiction sur fanfiction(point)net pour des raisons personnelles mais je tenais à permettre à ceux qui le souhaitaient de la découvrir et - si cette mise en bouche leur plait - de me retrouver sur mon blog.

"Et s'il n'en reste qu'un" sera en blog secret, donc seules les personnes ayant un compte sur skyrock pourront y accéder et vous m'en voyez désolée. Ceci dit, si l'envie vous prend de rejoindre la communauté "skyrockienne", je serais ravie de vous compter parmi mes lecteurs :)

PS: je posterai également l'épilogue sur fanfiction(point)net.

* * *

**PRÉFACE  
**

_Quand on doute._

* * *

A écouter: _Tortured Heart_ de Gothic Storm

**E**st-ce que tu t'es déjà demandé ce que ça faisait de mourir ? Quelle sensation tu ressentirais quand ton cœur cesserait de battre ? Quelle épaisseur aurait le voile qui recouvrerait tes yeux quand ton cerveau rendrait l'âme ? A quel point tes poumons se resserraient contre ton sein en laissant échapper leur dernier soupir ? Moi, oui. J'en ai rêvé comme un enfant rêve de ses cadeaux la veille de Noël. J'en ai fait une fixation, une obsession... Ma propre monomanie addictive que je nourrissais d'idées toujours plus macabres et morbides. J'en ai fantasmé pendant des heures, tentant tant bien que mal de définir avec précision chaque émotion, chaque sentiment que ce voyage simple pourrait me procurer. Mais il y a un moment où ça ne suffit plus, tu sais ? A quoi bon rêver de ces bras salvateurs si on ne se risque même pas à fondre dans leur chaleur réconfortante ? Et, crois-moi, j'ai essayé. J'ai plongé le fer tranchant de mon désespoir au plus profond de ma chair. J'ai jeté des élixirs aux promesses létales au fond du trou noir qu'est devenu mon âme. J'ai privé mon être entier de toute substantifique moelle afin d'assister à son inévitable et pathétique déchéance. J'ai laissé mon esprit reposer dans le lac gelé que sont devenus mes espoirs et ma volonté de vivre. J'ai fait tout ça, tu sais ? J'ai chéri ce dessein comme une mère chérit sa progéniture, au point d'en faire ma seule raison d'exister et mon unique source de réconfort dans cette exténuante marche funèbre qu'on appelle la vie. Je m'y suis accrochée avec toutes les maigres forces de mes frêles mains, suspendue en l'air comme un funambule la tête à l'envers, refusant de chuter, refusant de sauter, refusant une quelconque autre offre que celle d'un sommeil éternel. J'ai tenu bon, tu sais ? J'en ai voulu, je me suis battue. Et même quand j'ai faibli face à l'adversité, j'ai tenu bon, quitte à détruire le peu de fierté que je possédais. J'en suis même venue à me prosterner face au ciel, suppliant pour un pardon, exigeant l'absolution et réfutant l'abdication. Mais c'est à croire que tout le monde est sourd face à mes hurlements à la mort, il faut croire que rien ni personne ne se préoccupe de mon salut de l'autre côté du Styx, il faut croire que même dans ce monde ma présence reste indésirée. Et sais-tu ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai décidé que, si on refusait de me le donner, j'irais moi-même chercher ce que je mérite de juste droit. Alors, j'ai décidé de survivre. Pas de vivre – j'ai depuis bien longtemps cessé de croire en cette chimère – non, de survivre. J'ai décidé d'enterrer tous ces sentiments qui me rendaient si faible et si facile à briser, j'ai décidé de ne penser qu'à moi, j'ai décidé de franchir le Rubicon et d'écraser sur mon passage tous ceux qui oseront se dresser face à moi. Et qu'importe les obstacles, qu'importe les batailles qui m'attendent, je leur fendrai tous le cœur d'un simple geste ample de la main. Je serai plus puissante que tous les séismes, plus menaçante que le feu, plus dangereuse qu'un tsunami. Ils trembleront de peur à l'entente de mon nom et leurs yeux se noieront dans des mers salées à la simple vision de ma botte. Et je serai sans pitié. Je les déroberai les uns après les autres de leur âme comme ils m'ont pillée un jour, je les ferai taire d'un clignement d'œil comme ils m'ont réduite au silence il fut un temps, je m'insinuerai à leur insu tel un nuage de fumée toxique dans leurs poumons nécrosés, je les écraserai sous le poids de ces paroles qu'ils ne m'ont jamais laissée prononcer. Je les frapperai quand ils seront encore à terre, je verserai du sel sur leurs plaies purulentes, je m'introduirai dans leurs rêves les plus fous pour les transformer en carnages sanglants. Et je ne faiblirai pas. Non. Je leur rirai au nez quand je m'emparerai de ce bijou qu'on m'a si souvent refusé. Je leur cracherai au visage quand je leur arracherai ce qui me revient de droit. Et je les fusillerai une dernière fois de mon regard ravageur quand je le draperai tout autour de mon cou et qu'ils poseront enfin leurs pupilles souillées sur la personne que j'aurais dû être, sur la personne que je serai devenue...

**A**dmirable. **T**riomphante. **A**udacieuse. **N**ébuleuse. **I**ntrépide. **H**eureuse.

* * *

**Car le bonheur existe.**

**...**

**_N'est-ce pas_ ?**


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

_Quand on est inséparables._

* * *

A écouter:_ All Through The Night_ de Sleeping At Last (répétitivement)

**E**lle lança un dernier regard au siège arrière et laissa un sourire s'étendre sur ses lèvres suite à la vue attendrissante qui s'offrait à elle. Sa main resserra la sienne et elle lui offrit pour la énième fois un sourire rassurant avant de se tourner vers la portière qu'elle poussa tant bien que mal de sa main gauche.

Une fois la portière refermée et son sac pendant à son bras gauche, elle se fraya un chemin entre les feuilles dorées d'un automne qui touchait à sa fin. Elle s'avança alors vers ce lieu dans lequel elle n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis des mois si ce n'est des années. Elle passa rapidement la barrière qui le délimitait et se dirigea presque mécaniquement vers l'endroit qu'elle redoutait le plus. Le vent fouettait ses cheveux et faisait frissonner sa nuque mais elle ne le remarquait pas, tant elle était concentrée sur sa destination.

Quand elle y fut, elle ne put réprimer une vague d'angoisse et de tristesse qu'elle avait tenté d'ignorer durant toute la route qui l'avait menée là. Face à elle se trouvait une pierre tombale de couleur grisée sur laquelle était entassée une si grande quantité de feuilles mortes qu'elle peinait à lire ce nom qu'elle avait tant de mal à prononcer.

Elle déposa son sac à terre avant de s'accroupir et de tenter de dégager les vestiges d'une année haute en couleurs.

– Hey, toi, murmura-t-elle la voix nouée, comment tu vas ? Je sais, ça fait longtemps, poursuivit-elle en faisant un tas des feuilles ramassées sur le gazon, pardonne-moi pour mon retard. Je - elle hésita un instant - je ne savais pas quoi te dire...

Quand elle eut fini, elle attrapa de nouveau son sac et se mit à fouiller dedans à la recherche d'un objet particulier.

– Est-ce que je t'ai dit qu'on a remporté nos procès ? Poursuivit-elle d'un air détaché. Ils ont écopé d'une incarcération à vie. Elle cessa tout mouvement pendant un instant, une mine réfléchie sur le visage. Tout le monde n'approuve pas mais je sais que toi tu comprendras pourquoi c'était si important.

Elle se remit alors à fouiller et son visage s'illumina soudain quand elle sortit de son sac un paquet d'encens embaumant la myrrhe – son parfum préféré. Elle l'ouvrit et le tint dans sa main gauche.

– Tu me manques, tu sais ? Fit-elle remarquer en plongeant de nouveau sa main dans sa sacoche avant d'en ressortir un bol en céramique rouge puis un briquet. Tu es bien la seule personne qui me comprenne entièrement.

Elle déposa alors le bol devant la pierre puis y mit les bâtonnets d'encens qu'elle brûla à l'aide de son briquet. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le bol, comme si elle refusait à tout prix de regarder la photo qui était encastrée dans la partie haute de cette pierre tombale.

– Je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire alors je vais utiliser ta méthode et te le dire sans passer par quatre inspira profondément. Je m'en vais, prononça-t-elle distinctement en levant alors les yeux vers la photographie.

La simple vue de ses cheveux en bataille et de ses yeux si particuliers lui mirent la larme à l'oeil. Quand avaient-ils pris cette photo ? Des semaines, des mois, des années auparavant ? Elle ne savait plus. Elle ne savait plus qu'il était si beau...

– Je prends la mer ce soir, murmura-t-elle en caressant son visage du bout des doigts. La maison présidentielle m'a appelée il y a deux mois et, ça y est, j'ai finalement trouvé les fonds pour construire cet établissement dont on rêvait tant tous les deux.

Elle sourit tendrement en imaginant l'expression qu'il lui aurait offerte s'il avait pu réagir suite à ces mots. Il aurait probablement écarquillé les yeux et l'aurait prise dans ses bras avant d'embrasser sa tempe.

– Ca va se faire à Suna. Tu sais, près de la mer où on est allés pour notre première sortie ensemble ? Lui rappela-t-elle comme s'il pouvait l'entendre. J'ai tenu à ce que ça se fasse là parce que je sais que tu t'y trouves toujours et je voulais que tu vois tous ces enfants sourire grâce à toi.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent soudainement et ses pupilles d'un gris nacré furent recouvertes d'un voile de mélancolie qui lui était trop familier.

– C'est bien, non ? Fit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Enfin, j'espère que ça te plaît, rajouta-t-elle rapidement. J'essaie de me convaincre depuis des mois que c'est suffisant pour me faire pardonner de tout ce que je t'ai fait subir et que ça vaut largement la peine de m'y rendre. Sans oublier que tu y seras toujours avec moi. Mais, va savoir pourquoi, j'ai quand même du mal à te dire au revoir.

Elle lui sourit d'un air taquin avant de prendre un mouchoir qu'elle utilisa pour nettoyer cette image qui lui était si précieuse.

– Ça doit être à cause de la tombe... Tu penses que je peux l'emporter avec moi ? Lui confia-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Sûrement pas...

Puis elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de les écarquiller et de l'amusement envahit son visage quand elle lui fit de nouveau face.

– Hé, je te vois rouler des yeux, tu sais ! Tout le monde n'a pas autant d'audace que toi ! Puis ses traits s'adoucirent quand son regard s'attarda sur ses lèvres. Mais garde ce sourire, il me fait chaud au coeur.

Quand elle eut fini de nettoyer son portrait, elle rangea son briquet et son mouchoir puis tendit une nappe sur le sol, face à lui, avant de replonger ses yeux dans les siens. Elle inspira profondément avant de se lancer de nouveau.

– Tu te souviens de la fois où tu m'as dit qu'on ne se séparerait jamais parce que, contrairement aux autres, on n'avait absolument aucun secret l'un pour l'autre ? Débita-t-elle d'une traite en baissant de nouveau les yeux et en se triturant les doigts. Je n'ai plus envie qu'on se sépare. Et puis, rajouta-t-elle un sourire dans la voix et des larmes dans les yeux, je ne suis pas juste venue te briser le coeur, hein ! Je voulais aussi me décharger de tous ces souvenirs qui pèsent sur mes épaules et parler une dernière fois avec toi de tous nos cauchemars avant de prendre le large et d'entamer un nouveau chapitre de ma vie.

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant puis reprit.

– Enfin, de **notre** vie, techniquement. Figure-toi que je prends le reste de tes cendres avec moi ! Lui annonça-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents. Je me demande ce que tu as à dire à ça, Monsieur "je ne laisserais jamais une fille me mener en bateau".

Elle marqua une courte pause alors qu'un sanglot lui nouait la gorge. Cela faisait remonter tant de souvenirs en elle, tant de bons moments qu'elle ne pourrait jamais retrouver, tant de confidences et de sentiments qui semblaient si distants à présent. Et puis, surtout, cette chaleur qui avait depuis longtemps cessé de réchauffer son coeur...

– T'as compris la blague ? Le questionna-t-elle en lui offrant un sourire tandis que des larmes dévalaient ses , bateau, expliqua-t-elle en essuyant les perles sur son visage. Oui, je sais, c'est sûrement la plus pourrie que j'ai jamais faite !

Elle prit quelques instants pour se calmer et sécher ses larmes qui ne cessaient de couler. Quand ce fut fait, elle plongea de nouveau sa main dans son sac dont elle sortit un vieux livre dont les coins étaient usés et qui semblait avoir connu de meilleurs jours.

– Mais il est temps qu'Hinata, l'éternelle introvertie, te parle un peu de ses sentiments, tu ne penses pas ?L'interrogea-t-elle de nouveau en le regardant dans les yeux, la voix pleine d'émotion et une tristesse incommensurable dans ses prunelles Donc, écoute bien, d'accord ? Je ne te le dirai qu'une fois.

Elle ouvrit alors le livre à la première page et passa une dernière fois sa main sur son visage. Avant de lire les premiers mots de ce témoignage qui lui demandait un effort surhumain et qui risquait de la briser encore plus, elle lui jeta un dernier regard et lui sourit tendrement.

– Comme me le disait si souvent une personne que j'admire plus que tout, je n'aime pas me répéter, le taquina-t-elle en reprenant cette phrase qu'il prononçait si souvent.

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle baissa définitivement le regard et qu'elle se lança dans un récit qui, elle l'espérait, les libérerait plus qu'il ne la détruirait :

**Journal d'Hinata Hyûga**  
**Année 2005**


End file.
